


Where My Heart Lies

by CiellaAnderson



Series: Memories In your Heart [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Romance, Temporary Amnesia, The Author liked writing angsty stuff back in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: AkuRoku.That's when memories aren't a lost cause anymore.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Memories In your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Where My Heart Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from 2014 exported from Wattpad. :)

Axel couldn't believe his own ears.

_"Roxas...couldn't remember anything."_

He could hear his heart pounding against his chest, the sound of it revebrating through his ears that it might as well be heard by the people in front of him.

This couldn't be happening, he numbly thought. He slumped against the wall behind him and helplessly clutched his head in an attempt to will away the incoming breakdown he's sure won't go away.

_It was just last night_. How could that happen? The blonde was with him.

They went out on a date in the city, played around the arcade, hopped restaurant from restaurant and he made sure to drop him off in front of the house. He even lingered a bit just to make sure Roxas got in.

_'Roxas got into an accident last night. H-he went out to buy something. We didn't bother to ask because he said he'll be back soon. It had been 30 minutes when the cops called, said Roxas was hit by a toll truck. He was almost crushed underneath. The doctors said that it was a miracle he's alive. He had terribly hit his head against the concrete, so he can't remember anything. Just vague impressions of people but other than that, nothing.'_

The red head tried to keep his face straight as he entered the hospital room. It took him a month before he deemed himself ready to see Roxas.

How would Roxas react to him? He heard that the blonde flipped at the sight of his brothers once he was able to move his arms, screaming at them and throwing random things in their general direction. Roxas hollered insults and curses like ' _ **the hell you guys are!?' 'get out!' 'I don't know you' or 'stay away from me!'**_ when they forced themselves that he must at least remembered them.

Nothing looked special in the room, he noted, aside from the pile of books that must have been sneaked in while the blonde's asleep.

Said amnesiac blonde is sitting up on his bed and it almost made Axel back out when those lovely blue eyes stared him down in some sort of predatory observation. Roxas never had that look.

"U-um...Hi. I'm Axel. Uhh." Axel couldn't help but feel nervous, relenting to scratching the back of his head just to keep his nerves at bay. "Umm. I'm your boyfriend."

He immediately closed his eyes, expecting an onslaught of books but instead, he felt nothing. Green eyes slowly peaked out of eyelids, almost doubling over at what he saw.

Roxas' expression melted into a soft smileー

"A-ah...Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"D-do you remember me?" There's this stupid voice in his head that wanted him to believe that Roxas might have retained a memory or two about him. Yet, he's afraid that it might be just a fluke and that Roxas is just overly nice because he hadn't imposed himself as much as his brothers did. It actually pulled his spirits down at the thought of the latter.

The blonde hummed a little and smiled again, "A little. I kept remembering a red head whose hair resembled a hedgehog and the greenest eyes I couldn't imagine on anyone else."

Axel couldn't help but huff out a shaky laugh at the mention of his hairstyle. Roxas said the same thing when they first met. It brought forth unshed tears that released all the turmoils he kept inside. He could cry and cry tears of joy but he figured out that he might scare Roxas if he really did so he sucked it up before more could slip.

"I'm sorry! Did I upset you with what I said?" Roxas panicked as he struggled to get up but Axel beat him to it, stopping him just in time to refrain anymore damaging movements.

"No, no!" Axel reassured the blonde as he gently pushed Roxas back into place. He gave him a watery smile to compensate for the panic he caused, "I'm just so happy. I thought you totally forgot me. C-can I hug you?"

Roxas stared at him for a moment before he reached out his bandaged and strained arms, a hard feat to accomplish in its entirety, and pulled the red head by the neck to bring him into a loose hug.

Axel stood still in shock for a few minutes before he finally hugged back, tight enough to convey his sincerest emotions that he couldn't express into words and with it, his tears rolling down like there's no more worthy of his tears but this.

Roxas had a smile on his lips, knowing almost immediately that the tears were happy tears, as he waited for the red head to stop. Despite not remembering this guy that accurately, he's certain that he's the one in his memory spurs.

The man in the spurs who would hug him, kiss him goodnight, smile at him as if there's nothing wrong in the world and the one who would stare at him lovingly with those bright green eyes.

It's definitely himー

∞8.13∞

Axel stayed much longer than needed, even if he's only watching the blonde sleep now.

He affectionately stroked Roxas' unscathed cheek then resumed rubbing the top of his hand for an attempt of extra comfort. His smile grew wide at the subtle tilt of the blonde's lip, indicating he's doing a good job in his ministrations.

Minutes passed until he stopped and opted to look around the room if there's anything to occupy him. His gaze landed on the pile of books, a crudely wrapped gift stained in bits of blood suddenly catching his attention.

Axel stood up and approached the subject of his curiosity, goosebumps running up and down his spine at the closer sight of the bloodstained surface.

He cautiously picked it up and was mortified when he saw that it is addressed to him. He looked around as if to check if he's just alone and carefully peeled it open.

It was an expensive dog tag encased in a small glass case with a bit of nicks on the surface. When he took it out to inspect, his name was engraved on it in neat calligraphy as well as a small _'I love you -Roxas'_ on the opposite side. He also noticed a folded paper inside the box, almost debating against himself if he should read it or no, because a debate against your own conscience means it'll be something you'll regret later.

However, Axel is known to take all risks even if it'll hurt him in the process. Wasn't he in doubt in coming here? But look at the result of his risk.

He sucked in a remarkably deep breath before unfolding the paper. Smoldering green eyes danced line from line and as it dragged on, tears that were already wedged on his eyes fell like an open faucet.

' _ **To my dearest Lea,**_

_**Maybe by the time this is already in your possession, something must have happened to me. You know how my gut feelings work, right? It's deadly accurate. This night isn't an exception.** _

_**I just want to say that I love you very much. Even if I lose all of my memories, you will stay in me no matter what happens. If that really did happen, promise me that you'll do anything to make me remember. Though, I doubt forgetting you. I mean, my memories of you aren't stored in this head of mine...It's in my heart, see?** _

_**...I hope nothing changes after the incident. I love you, my dancing flame.** _

_**-Roxas'** _

Axel couldn't think of anything but the letter. Roxas never addressed him in his real name unless it's an intimate and serious moment. The blonde never even used his real name in love letters so to read this, it clenched his heart painfully.

He sunk to the ground, letter and dog tag tightly against his chest while sobbing as if there's no tomorrow. Roxas kept his word. He never forgot him. Even if he did lost his memories, he still managed to remember him.

He's just so happyー

"...Lea?" Roxas muttered as he carefully sat himself up to look at the crying red head. "Why are you crying?"

Perhaps the happiness was so overwhelming, the words that were already on Axel's tongue just flew out the window when he stood up and flung himself against the surprised blonde, his crying more intensified.

"Wh-what's wrong!?"

The red head shook his head vigorously, burying his tear-filled face against the crook of the smaller boy's bandaged neck. "It's nothing, Roxy. I'm just so happy...You called me 'Lea'. You remembered."

The panic on Roxas' face melted into a soft smile as he tried his best to caress the older man's nestled head. "...I heard it in my dream. I was calling you 'Lea' and you were so happy about it. I...love the look on your face when my dream self called you that."

A broken chuckle revebrated against his neck followed by a sniff and then comfortable silence ensued. No words were needed. Just the gestures are enough to keep them contented and happy.

Amidst the silence, there was a whisper but definitely loud enough to be heard by its recipient.

"I love you, Roxas..."

"I love you too, Axel."

That's when memories weren't a lost cause anymore.

**おわり。**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (December 11, 2014):
> 
> AkuRoku FTW! :D I was in the SoRiku fandom before this but well...AkuRoku is just too good to be true. Haha!
> 
> And of course, this oneshot is my turmoil against a fanfic I've read about Roxas forgetting Axel and not liking him just because of it. It took 30 fucking chapters before Roxas admitted he's in love with Axel then the amnesia happens. Ugh. I just have to write this.
> 
> 6/21/2020 Author's note:
> 
> I have started the process of exporting all my Wattpad works to AO3. I wasn't able to do this a decade ago because we had no PC and it's hard to copy paste most of my works from Wattpad (I typed my works using the mobile app) with all the technicalities I have to fill out in here. Haha! But now, we've got a PC and I'm trying my best to get everything here.  
> I have no beta, so I'm trying to check all my grammar lapses and spelling errors as much as possible. The majority is unedited since my writing prowess back then is much more desirable than now :u:
> 
> Reading through all my old works feels like going home briefly to the fandoms I've had before settling in Bungou Stray Dogs. Wow, my childhood was a wild ride.


End file.
